Frostfell
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Tod=SternenClan |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Frostjunges (Frostkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Frostpfote (Frostpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Frostfell (Frostfur) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Frostfell (Frostfur) |Rang5=Älteste |RName5=Frostfell (Frostfur) |Rang6=Einzelläuferin |RName6=Frostfell (Frostfur) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=LöwenherzVictoria Holmes Facebook-Seite |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Rußpelz, Lichtherz |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Farnpelz, Dornenkralle |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Rotbrust |Familie5=Vater |FName5=WuschelpelzVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Buntgesicht |Familie7=Brüder |FName7=Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote |Familie8=Halbbruder |FName8=LangschweifVickys Facebook-Seite |Mentor=Blaustern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Secrets of the Clans}} Frostfell (Original: Frostfur) ist eine Kätzin mit schneeweißem Fell und dunkelblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Blaustern warnt Frostfell, dass sich ein Fuchs herumtreibt und sagt, sie solle ihre Jungen im Auge behalten. Zusammen mit den anderen Königinnen hilft sie, die Wände der Kinderstube für den Fall eines Angriffs vom SchattenClan zu verbessern. :Nachdem ihre Jungen von Narbengesicht gestohlen werden, sorgt sie sich sehr um deren Leben. Während das ganze Lager nach den Jungen sucht, entdeckt Tigerkralle die tote Tüpfelblatt. Als Frostfell sie sieht, kreischt sie entsetzt. Als dann aber bekannt wird, dass Gelbzahn nicht mehr im Lager ist und in Richtung SchattenClan läuft, schreit sie: ''Gelbzahn hat Tüpfelblatt ermordet und meine Jungen gestohlen! Daraufhin versuchen die anderen Königinnen, sie zu beruhigen. :Nach der Entführung vertreibt sie Rabenpfote von der Kinderstube, als dieser nach den Jungen schauen will. Sie greift ihn sogar einmal an, weil Tigerkralle das Gerücht verbreitet, dass Rabenpfote an der Entführung beteiligt gewesen ist. Ihre Jungen werden von Gelbzahn, Feuerherz, Graustreif und einer Kriegertruppe, die die Unterstützung einiger SchattenClan-Katzen hatte, gerettet. ''Feuer und Eis :Als Blausterns Weißer Husten sich zu Grünem Husten verschlimmert, ist Frostfell stets an ihrer Seite. :Ihre Tochter Rußpfote wird von einem Ungeheuer angefahren und so schwer verletzt, dass sie niemals eine Kriegerin werden kann, doch Frostfell macht dem Mentor ihrer Tochter, Feuerherz, deswegen keine Vorwürfe. :Außer Graustreif ist sie die einzige Katze, die dafür ist, dass Feuerherz' Neffe in den Clan aufgenommen wird. Sie macht den Vorschlag, dass ihre Schwester Buntgesicht Wolkenjunge versorgen könnte, da sie ein Junges an Grünem Husten verloren und somit jede Menge Milch übrig hat. Feuerherz ist überrascht von ihrer Reaktion. Frostfell hat nie vergessen, wie Feuerherz ihre damaligen kleinen Jungen aus dem SchattenClan zurückgebracht hatte, nachdem sie entführt worden sind. Geheimnis des Waldes :Frostfell erscheint zum allerersten Mal im Buch, als ihre Jungen Dornenjunges und Maisjunges zu Schülern ernannt werden. Sie erwidert Blausterns Blick mit Stolz. Zunächst wird sie nicht wieder erwähnt, sie taucht erst wieder zur Ernennung ihres Sohnes Farnpfote zum Krieger Farnpelz auf. Ihre Augen leuchten erfreut, als sie ihm gratuliert und ihm ihre Schnauze in die Flanke drückt. Vor dem Sturm :Frostfell ist wieder eine Kriegerin, da nun all ihre Jungen Schüler sind. :Als der Waldbrand ausbricht, warnt sie Blaustern als Erste und flieht mit dem Rest des Clans. Gefährliche Spuren :Sie ist eine der wenigen Katzen, die es gut finden, dass Feuerherz mit dem WindClan redet, um einen unnötigen Kampf zu umgehen. Stunde der Finsternis :Fleckenschweif und Frostfell entdecken in Blausterns Bau Steinfell und Nebelfuß, die ihrer Mutter das letzte Mal die Zunge geben. Fleckenschweif und Frostfell verstehen dies überhaupt nicht und wollen die Jungen von Blaustern angreifen doch Feuerherz sagt ihnen vorher noch, dass sie es nicht tun sollen. :Im Kampf gegen den BlutClan humpelt sie hinter einen Busch. Sie hat einige böse Kratzer. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Eichhornpfote entfernt Frostfell eine Zecke von der Schulter. Mondschein :Sie erkältet sich und leidet an Husten, worüber sich ihre Clanmitglieder sorgen. Frostfell leidet mit dem Rest des Clans, als die Zweibeiner den Wald zerstören. Morgenröte :Frostfell bleibt zusammen mit Fleckenschweif, Schattenpelz und Rumpelbauch im Wald zurück, da sie wissen, dass sie zu alt für diese Reise sind und halten für Schmutzfell die Totenwache, die er sich verdient hat. Daher verhungern sie nach einigen Monden. Staffel 4 Die letzte Hoffnung :Sie wird von Häherfeder aufgefordert, mit ihm mitzukommen. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie hat sich zur Ruhe gesetzt und ist nun eine Älteste. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Als Weißjunges in der Kinderstube ist, kommen Frostjunges und Buntjunges einen halben Mond später als Jungen von Rotbrust und Wuschelpelz auf die Welt. Als Tigerjunges und Weißjunges ihnen zum ersten Mal das DonnerClan-Lager zeigen, erkunden sie die Lichtung vor dem Heilerbau. Als Gänsefeder aufwacht und sie sieht, beginnt er zu jaulen und zu zischen. Er will sie fortjagen und erschreckt sie damit. Blaupelz kommt herüber, um die Jungen zu beruhigen. Frostjunges schnauft alarmiert und fragt, ob sie etwas Falsches getan hätten. Blaupelz sagt ihnen, dass Gänsefeder Albträume hatte und nur von ihnen aufgeschreckt worden ist. :Gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester wird sie zur Schülerin ernannt. Sie heißt nun ''Frostpfote und ist sehr aufgeregt, als Blaupelz ihre Mentorin wird. Sie ist auch zu sehen, als sie sich für die Kriegerzeremonie vorbereitet. Sie erhält den Namen Frostfell und ihre Schwester heißt nun Buntgesicht. Zwischen diesem Buch und kurz vor In die Wildnis wirft sie Farnjunges, Rußjunges, Maisjunges und Dornenjunges. Sonstiges *In Tigerclaw's Fury wird sie als Kater bezeichnet. Familie *Gefährte: Löwenherz *Töchter: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Söhne: Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Mutter: Rotbrust *Vater: Wuschelpelz *Schwester: Buntgesicht *Brüder: Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote, unbekanntes Junges *Halbbruder: Langschweif *Nichten: Sandsturm,Vickys Facebook-Seite Rauchfell *Neffen: Aschenpelz, unbekanntes, dunkelgraues Junges *Nichten/Neffen: Unbekanntes, hellgraues, geflecktes Junges *Enkelinnen: Weißflug, Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Rußherz, Saatjunges, Lilienjunges, Bernsteinjunges *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote, Schneejunges, Taujunges *Urenkelinnen: Taubenflug, Efeusee, Kirschpfote, Leafkit,Kates Blog Honeykit *Urenkel: Maulwurfpfote, Larkkit Character Art Frostkit.byTopas.png|Junges Frostpaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Frostfur.K.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Frostfur.E.byTopas.png|Einzelläuferin Zitate Quellen en:Frostfurfr:Pelage de Givrecs:Bělkafi:Hallaturkkinl:Ijzelvachtru:Белоснежкаes:Escarcha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere